Larissa Diaz
Larissa Diaz (ラリッサ・ディアス, Rarissa Diasu), also well-known as Copperhead (カッパーヘッド, Kappāheddo), is a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. She is an androgynous snake woman, an expert escape artist and an assassin who was apparently a gang member from a Central American drug cartel who worked as a contract killer. She was contracted by Black Mask (Joker in disguise) to kill Batman for fifty million dollars on Chirstmas Eve. She has great skill in contortionism and judo, due to her snakelike anatomy, and appears to have advanced combat techniques be at least Batman's equal in hand-to-hand combat. She is clearly not fully human and possessed many reptilian features, as evidenced by her forked tongue, slit reptilian pupil eyes, and venomous talons. "Lo siento, Batman. Pero mi veneno es la muerte. Now, sleep." :—Copperhead to Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Rosa Salazar (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Copperhead was a contortionist, and could bend and flex her body beyond the normal human range of motion. As Larissa Diaz As Copperhead She had short whitish-blonde hair, and yellowish reptilian eyes. She wore black eyeliner, which slightly obscured her features and threw her unusual eyes into sharp contrast. She had many tattoos across her upper body and arms, and wore close-fitting snake-skin clothing, as befitting her moniker. * Hair Color: Blond * Skin Color: Caucasian * Eye Color: Yellow * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 145 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Shrapnel * Black Spider Family Neutral * Black Mask * Joker - Former Employer. * Two-Face - Former Employer. * Amanda Waller * Professor Hugo Strange * Rogues ** Captain Cold Rivals * Assassins ** Electrocutioner ** Deadshot ** Lady Shiva ** Firefly ** Killer Croc ** Bane ** Deathstroke Enemies * Bat Family ** Batman * Flash Family ** |Flash * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing - Worst adversary. * GCPD ** James Gordon ** Harvey Bullock Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities ** Acrobatics: A benefit to her contortion abilities is the ability to maintain balance and leap from hiding places. She is much more skilled at this than Batman at the time, as she does not need a Grapple Gun to reach high places. ** Contortionism: Due to the inhuman flexibility of her bones, Copperhead can bend her limbs and body in ways to bypass limitations and obstructions that would impede a normal person. This also helps her escape jail quite often, as she slip through the bars; she can also maneuver her legs across a table she's handcuffed to and strangle a guard for his keys. * Deception: * Stealth: Copperhead can remain undetected as long as she wishes. However, per her toying personality, she will leave small hints to her presence, be it a brief shadow or a laugh; even poisoning someone near by. She is able to climb around metal beams with her claws without so much as making a loud noise. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic to Advanced): Preferring to sneak up and restrain her targets and then poison them, Copperhead does not possess advanced combat skills. She was only able to be a match for Batman because he was recovering from her poison at the time, therefore seeing multiple illusions of her. * Business Management: Copperhead successfully maintains a criminal empire in Gotham City. * Interrogation: Copperhead often interrogates thugs from opposing criminal factions to find out information about them. * Intimidation: Copperhead rules her criminal empire by using fear to make criminals do her bidding. * Leadership: Copperhead leads a portion of the Gotham City underworld with ruthless efficiency. * Toxicology: Copperhead possesses a rich understanding of her own poison, which kills a man within minutes, especially that which was produced by snakes. Batman stated that with the assassin Cheshire, Copperhead is the most toxic individual on the planet. * Tracking: Copperhead was formerly an assassin, who would hunt down and execute her targets with agonizing toxins. * Multilingualism: Copperhead is fluent with both Spanish and English. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Toxins: Gadgets Weapons * Claws: Gauntlets with two metal claws each. The are coaked in Copperhead's poison. A single scratch is all it takes. However, it seems the release mechanism is faulty as Batman was able to find traces of the poison from places Copperhead touched with her hands. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Prior to her arrival in Gotham City, Copperhead underwent fourteen escapes from prison. She also got tattoos that suggested a connection to a Central American gang. Synopsis ''Batman'' The Hunt in Gotham She arrived in Gotham and ended up captured and placed in interrogation. Copperhead managed to escape her overconfident interrogator, and broke his neck with her legs when he tried to call for help, before she received an envelope that requested the hit on Batman. Copperhead was one of the assassins Joker hired to try and kill Batman. At some point during her contracted status, Copperhead had managed to deduce that her "employer" had actually been impersonated by Joker. While he searched for Black Mask at the Steel Mill, Batman encounters one of Joker's Henchmen dying inside the elevator shaft. After he Scanned his body, Batman discovered that he was killed by poisons inside his body. While Batman interrogated Roman Sionis when he was looking for The Joker, he encountered her and Copperhead attacked him. She poisoned him with her claws, said he was already dying slowly and left. Batman scanned the poison and had Alfred synthesize a cure. While he went to ground level, Batman had hallucinations of Alfred, the Gotham Merchant's Bank Manager and Commissioner Peter. Batman then encountered and fought the multiple hallucinations of Copperhead. After Alfred sent in the cure for the poison, Batman cured the poison inside him, and ultimately defeated the real Copperhead. Arrogantly, she told him that the poison ultimately will reside in his veins for as long as the Dark Knight lived, which she claimed won't be very long. Batman took down Copperhead, leaving her in a cargo container for the police to find her. She told him Joker was having a meeting with that all the remaining assassins. Copperhead told Batman to let her go and that she'd tell him where they were, but he already knew how to track them, told her: "I owe you one" and locked her in a shipping crate went after them. Batman then told Alfred to leave an anonymous tip at the GCPD, which told them to look in the shipping crates at the Steel Mill. She was implied to be imprisoned in Blackgate Penitentiary after the events on Christmas, along with the other assassins. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Copperhead Wikipedia * Copperhead DC Database * Copperhead Arkham City Wiki * Copperhead Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Copperhead (Larissa Diaz) first appeared in All-Star Batman #2 (November, 2016). * When Batman accessed the data on the assassins, the records indicate "Copperhead" is a referenced alias by male hit men instead of a female working for Central and South American drug cartels, but this Copperhead is clearly female. ** This could indicate that the name is actually a title or label for an underworld organization. That was due to it being an alias that was adopted by multiple assassins from a South American Clan (also nearly all of the users of the Copperhead name were males, with the only exceptions the recent New 52 versions, that version, and the one from Gotham). Either way, Copperhead seems capable of escaping nearly all forms of confinement, Kill techniques range from strangulation and crushed bones to acute toxicity resulting in death. Category:Females Category:DC Universe Characters